


Meetcute

by imagineteamfreewill



Series: 25 Days of Tropes [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Meet-Cute, Starbucks, reader rants about their boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineteamfreewill/pseuds/imagineteamfreewill
Summary: Based on the prompt "meetcute".
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural) & You, Castiel (Supernatural)/You, Reader x Cas
Series: 25 Days of Tropes [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594564
Kudos: 20





	Meetcute

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr of the same name on January 2nd, 2020.

_Maybe if I hadn’t spent so much time talking to the cute banker, my bonus wouldn’t have been lower than everyone else’s, _you thought. The wind whipped past you and you huffed a little when its frigid touch felt almost as bitter as you were inside. Despite all the cheery holiday decorations that lined the streets, you were still miserable. Your boss had cut your holiday bonus almost in half.

_Maybe if I hadn’t gone on vacation this summer, I wouldn’t have gotten that stupid note about “low performance”._

And maybe, just maybe if you’d been paying attention, you wouldn’t have spilled your coffee on the tall man who seemingly appeared right in your path. Wide-eyed, you looked up and met his startled gaze as the coffee soaked into his clothes.

“I’m so sorry,” you stammered, looking down as his now stained shirt. “I should’ve been paying attention.”

The man stayed quiet as he assessed the damage. The coffee had only gotten on his shirt and tie, which you noticed was backwards. After a second he sighed, picking up the tie and inspecting it before dropping it back down.

“It’s alright,” he said. His voice was low and gravelly and a shiver went through you. Whether it was from the cold or the deep timbre of his voice, you would never know. “I wasn’t paying attention either. I didn’t even realize my tie was backwards until just now, and apparently nobody thought it worth their time to tell me.”

“It’s really not okay, I’m so sorry. There’s a Starbucks just up ahead,” you tilted your chin in its direction, “we can get some napkins and I’ll help you clean up.”

Smiling kindly, he shook his head. “Really, I’m okay. I was heading home to change, anyway.”

“I’d feel a lot better if you’d let me help, but if you really need to go, at least let me give you my phone number. You can text me and I’ll pay for the dry cleaning?”

His eyes were blue, you noticed as he looked you over. They were _dark_ blue.

A small smirk tugged at the corners of his lips. “I have a better idea,” he said after a moment of thought.

“Better than me paying for your dry cleaning?” you asked. You’d thought that was a pretty good offer.

“Walk with me to my apartment—it’s just down the street, so it’s not far. I’ll go upstairs and change, and when I come back down I can buy you a new coffee,” he offered.

You stared at him, dumbfounded. You’d spilled your coffee on this guy and he was offering to buy you a new one?

“Of course,” he continued, sounding a little nervous now, “you don’t need to come upstairs with me. We don’t know each other and I don’t want you to think I’m trying to take advantage of you.”

He’s got a point, you thought. I don’t know him…

“How about this,” you found yourself saying as more people veered around you and the man. “You said you lived down the street?”

He nodded. “Only a few minutes’ walk.”

“Okay. I can go to that Starbucks and get myself a new coffee, and when you’re in clean clothes, we can meet up?”

“I’d like that very much,” he answered. 

“Me too. I’m Y/N, by the way.” You stuck out your hand for him to shake. He did, and you reveled in the strong grip he used. 

So much cuter than the banker.

“Castiel. I’ll see you soon,” he replied.

After giving you another warm smile, Castiel continued walking in the direction you’d come, and you made your way up the street to the Starbucks. You got your drink and found a table for two, and just as promised, he walked in the door only a few minutes later.

“Castiel!” you called, and he turned and met your eyes. A little zing of excitement went through you when his gaze locked with yours, and you couldn’t help but wonder if maybe _he_ would be your holiday bonus.


End file.
